Helper
sacrifices his Beam ability to generate Waddle Doo as his Helper.]] hat) at Waddle Doo. When Waddle Doo touches it, he becomes Sir Kibble!]] and Kirby fighting side by side.]] First appearing in Kirby Super Star, Helpers are characters that Kirby can summon when he has a certain copy ability. By forfeiting his ability, he can create these helpful beings to accompany him on his journey. They are friendly versions of regular enemies (and occasionally mini-bosses) that Kirby can get the associated ability from. They can use most of the same attacks as Kirby when he has the ability, though in a few cases there are unique moves that either one or the other can use. Not every ability has an associated Helper, such as limited-use abilities like Crash, Mike, or Paint. Each Helper has its own helper icon, much like Kirby does when he gets an ability. In these icons, many of the helpers pose as Kirby does, e.g. if the Bomb icon had Kirby holding a bomb over his head, then the icon for Poppy Bros. Jr. will have the Poppy Bros. holding a bomb over his head. A notable exception for this is the Wheelie helper. Normally, a Helper is controlled by the computer and will attack enemies and solve whatever puzzle they can do, but a second player may take control of the Helper. Helpers usually can't fly like Kirby does. They can jump really high, but eventually will have to float back down to land. They can grab onto Kirby's feet for a boost, but Kirby will be slowed. However, there are some Helpers (specifically Capsule J/2, Plasma Wisp, and Birdon) that can fly without Kirby's aid. When a Helper's health runs out, or if it activates a "self-destruct mode", it will start to catch on fire. In this status, when Helpers touch an enemy with a copy ability, they copy it and turn into the respective Helper for the ability. If it is on "fire" too long, it will blow up. They can also transform if Kirby has a copy ability, sacrifices it (turning it into a copy ability item) and throws it at them. They can be turned back into their original ability hat as well by pressing the same button used to create them or change them. This technique is called the Normal Beam. A Helper is bound to Kirby and cannot stay off-screen. If it is off-screen for a certain length of time, it will warp back to Kirby. Helpers can also share food with Kirby. If either Kirby or the Helper has recently eaten food, they can do a mouth-to-mouth food transfer, thus sharing the health. Also, a Helper's abilities are not hindered underwater as they don't need a snorkel to survive underwater like Kirby does. They return in Kirby Super Star Ultra, but the helper Capsule J has been replaced by Capsule J2. In the sub-game Meta Knightmare Ultra, Meta Knight also has Helpers, but since he doesn't use copy abilities, Meta Knight must collect at least 2 points, and then use the Knight Call command to summon a helper. Meta Knight is able to summon either Blade Knight or Sword Knight. The chance of which of the two helpers summoned is random. Also, in Helper to Hero, a helper must fight through thirteen bosses, and then Wham Bam Jewel. Games ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra In Kirby Super Star and its remake, Helpers are the same from both games, except for Capsule J, who was replaced by Capsule J2 in the remake, and Sword Knight and Blade Knight can be used as helpers in Meta Knightmare Ultra. Also, in the sub-game Helper to Hero, all the helpers are playable, including Sword Knight. The only change is the color scheme, for example, a helper Waddle Doo is normally red, while the one in this particular sub-game is green (the one that's played by Player 1; Player 2 plays as a red Waddle Doo, if it is on two-player mode). ''Kirby GCN Not much was known about ''Kirby GCN except for the fact it was going to use the Helper system again. There were also new Helpers which have not been named due to the game's cancellation. Trivia *Although the Hi-Jump ability is not available in Kirby Super Star or its remake, if Kirby jumps on top of a helper and presses up on the D-pad, he will use the helper like a trampoline and jump up, similar to Hi-Jump in the sense that he is invincible until he starts falling. *Although Kirby GCN was revised as Kirby's Return to Dream Land, the latter removed the helper system, replacing them with King Dedede, Meta Knight, Waddle Dee, and other color Kirbys. Category:Allies Category:Allies in Kirby Super Star Category:Allies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Ultra